


iibig lang kapag handa na

by slytherbyun



Series: pagtingin [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Volleyball, atenean jeonghan, happy 16, isko sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: Pagkatapos ng mga nagdaang taon, sila pa rin ba ang para sa isa't isa?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: pagtingin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101359
Kudos: 16





	iibig lang kapag handa na

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seuljhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/gifts).



> Sequel to sana di magbago ang pagtingin.
> 
> Song recommendations:
> 
> [Pagtingin](https://open.spotify.com/track/7178ubXeY1sFOqdNkKrUwb) by Ben&Ben.
> 
> [Tulog Na (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q9SdjoFM34&list=UU4jAnPSa_vesbfuYSoFG0zQ&index=89) by Arthur Miguel
> 
> Disclaimer: the author is not affiliated with any of the aforementioned institutions and leagues. Sadyang miss lang talaga niya ang volleyball.

Game day.

Hindi makapaniwala si Sehun na huling season niya na ito sa UAAP. Parang lumipad ang mga nakaraang taon, at ito na siya–senior, captain, and a prolific middle blocker in the men's league. It felt like it was yesterday when he was scouted by UP to join the team. Ngayon, start na ng huling season niya.

Ateneo pa ang kalaban.

Tangina naman talaga.

Napasilip si Sehun sa side ng kalaban. Nakikita niyang nagwwarm up na sila, at mukhang handa na sa laban.

“Kaya today?” tanong ng co-captain niyang si Jongin. “Masyado kang nagsspace out ah?”

“Kaya,” Sehun confidently answered back. “Ako pa ba magpapatinag?”

“Comeback year niya,” bulong ni Seungkwan. “Kakayanin mo ba?”

“Oo.”

“Bawal madistract Seungkwan!” asar ni Jihoon. That earned a laugh from the entire team.

“Okay,” Sehun started to gather his team. “First game of the season. Nakapag final four tayo last year. This year, i-goal natin mag-finals. Magchampion. I believe in this team, and I believe in all of you. Kakayanin natin ito.”

“Wag manggigigil. Para sa mga second year, hindi niyo na-experience ang Ateneo at full force, pero umasa kayong ibang level ang team nila ngayon,” sabi ni Jongin.

“Ano man ang mangyari,” Jihoon started to say, “iba ang team natin. Hindi tayo magpapatinag. Okay?”

“Okay!”

Sehun brought his team in for the battle cry.

“UP!”

“Fight!”

Sehun shut the world out as he was trying to get himself psyched for the game. They were playing in the Mall of Asia Arena for the opening weekend, and to be honest, first time niyang makita na halos puno ang arena for a men’s volleyball match. Over the years, ang laki talaga ng growth ng popularity ng men’s volleyball sa Pilipinas. Sobrang nakakatuwa kasi it’s opening a lot of doors for players who want to play pro someday. A career in volleyball is now possible for a lot of aspiring athletes.

“Welcome to the first Men’s Volleyball game for UAAP Season 82! Our first match is an exciting one; it’s time for the Battle of Katipunan!”

The crowd went insane; deafening cheers were heard, which Sehun was sure would freak his team out. Kailangan niyang ikalma ang mga kasama mamaya kapag nagsama-sama na sila sa loob ng court.

“Let’s start off with one of the final four teams last season, the UP Fighting Maroons!”

Hinahayaan ni Sehun na mapuno siya ng adrenaline--the crowd was cheering their school on, ang Pep Squad at Drum Squad busy sa paghype ng mga manonood. He was filled up and ready to go to give his school the best performance of this squad.

“Number 13, Jaemin Na!”

Umikot na si Jaemin para apiran lahat ng teammate niya. Senyales na ito para humanda ang iba sa pagsimula ng laro. Ang lalakas ng mga hiyaw ng mga tao, na mas na-eexcite lang lalo si Sehun para sa laban.

“Number 06, Seungkwan Boo!”

“Here we are with number 08, Junhui Wen!”

“Number 01, Seungcheol Choi!”

“Number 12, Jongin Kim”

“Team captain, number 04, Sehun Oh!”

Sehun gave his juniors and his coaches solid high-fives. Pagdating sa court, inappearan din niya ang mga kakampi. He let his shoes get a feel of the taraflex court, centering himself and his energy.

“And their libero, number 22, Jihoon Lee!”

Once the first six were complete, naghuddle lang sila panandalian para makalma sila mula sa over excitement. Mahirap na, baka out ang first service ni Seungkwan.

“Now let’s meet the starters for another final four team last season, the Ateneo de Manila Blue Eagles!”

Ramdam ni Sehun na kumabog ang puso niya. It would be the first time he'd face _him_ in a match in a long time. Ang lala ng kabog ng dibdib niya, pero alam niyang hindi siya dapat magpaapekto dito. Hahayaan na lang niya ang sarili na dalhin ng daloy ng laban.

“Cap, kaya pa?” bulong ni Jongin muli.

“Kaya,” ang kanyang simpleng tugon.

Kita ni Sehun ang kabilang koponan na naghahanda na rin para sa papaimbang na laban. Hindi maalis ni Sehun ang tingin sa kanyang dating...kalandian? Hindi naman niya naging jowa, kaya hindi rin niya alam ang itatawag.

_He looks better._

“Starting off with number 19, Lucas Wong!”

“Now on to number 10, Chris Bang!”

“Number 06, Wonwoo Jeon!”

“Number 09, Mingyu Kim!”

“Number 03, Joshua Hong!”

“And returning to the UAAP is their team captain, number 04, Jeonghan Yoon!”

Sa simula noong nakaraang season, Jeonghan tore his ACL. His return to the UAAP was a big question mark among the volleyball community. Kahit si Sehun, nag-alala at kinumusta si Jeonghan kay Seungcheol. No one knew of Jeonghan’s return to the league until the week before it started.

Tumayo ang lahat nang pumorma na si Jeonghan para batiin ang mga kakampi at ang coaching staff bago pumasok sa court. Even the UP squad stood to welcome Jeonghan back into the game. Sehun’s heart was full of excitement as Jeonghan made his way to the service line kasi finally, he can play with him again. Dito na lang niya nakikita si Jeonghan, so it was bittersweet for him.

“Hoy Cap, focus tayo,” asar ni Jihoon.

“Tangina mo talaga.”

~•~•~•~•~

It was a good read by Sehun that ended the match, giving UP their first win of the season.

It was the fourth set: UP winning two sets, Ateneo winning one. Ang kasalukuyang score ay 23-24, UP.

Si Lucas ang server ng Ateneo na kung magserve ay very safe, kaya easy retrieval para kay Jihoon. Nang maiangat ni Ji ang bola, pumorma si Seungkwan para bigyan ng A-Quick si Sehun. Pagkapalo, nasalo naman ni Chan ang bola, at naipasa kay Jeonghan.

Nakita na ni Sehun na ang porma ni Jeonghan ay para mag-dump ball, kaya sumabay siya tumalon kay Jeonghan, at naharangan ang bola. Hindi nasalo ng Ateneo ang bola, kaya nalaglag na siya sa court, giving UP the point, and the game.

Nagsitakbuhan ang bench players ng UP papuntang court, hindi inaakalang maipapanalo ang laro. Everyone was looking at their team this year, lalo na't Seungkwan was converted from an open spiker to a setter, and with Sehun and Jongin in the running to be part of the national team. Things were definitely looking up for the Fighting Maroons in terms of their volleyball program, at napakasaya ni Sehun na may papel siya doon.

“Tara, pila na,” aya niya sa kanyang team.

Nakapila na ang dalawang koponan, handa nang batiin ang isa't-isa. Ang nasa bungad ng pila ay ang dalawang kapitan ng bawat paaralan.

Nang makadaupang palad ni Sehun si Jeonghan, hinila niya ito papalapit para yakapin.

“Welcome back, Hannie.”

Sehun pulled away, greeted with a wide smile from Jeonghan. “Good to be back, Se.”

~•~•~•~•~

“Huy Sehun, what’s with the long face?”

Kanina pa iniikot ni Sehun ang straw sa kanyang inumin na nakalimutan niya nang kasama niya si Johnny ngayon sa Cranium, a board game cafe in the La Salle area that serves unlimited chicken wings. Dito talaga sila lagi tumatambay kapag si Sehun ang free kasi umay na umay na siya sa Katipunan. Ngayon lang nagkaroon ng libreng oras ang magkaibigan para magkita at magkulitan, lalo na’t kasagsagan ng season.

“Wala naman,” simpleng sabi ni Sehun, sabay kain ng manok.

Johnny however, wasn’t buying it. “Ano nga ‘yan, bro? Sa’kin ka pa nagtago?”

“Gago,” bulong ni Sehun, habang kumakain.

“Ano nga kasi?”

Sehun put the chicken wing down, removed the gloves, and picked up his phone. Pumunta siyang YouTube para hanapin ang isang particular video na bumabagabag sa isipan niya.

It was a video of Ateneo’s game against FEU, where it was evident that Jeonghan was having a difficult time playing. Hirap habulin ang bola, hindi pulido ang sets. Buti kamo naipanalo pa ng Ateneo ang laban, at very understanding ang teammates niya sa sets niya. However, Sehun knew that this must have been eating Jeonghan up.

“Shit, bro,” Johnny said after watching the video. “Akala ko game lang namin. Noong game niyo ba, napansin mo? O masyado kang tulala sa crush mo?”

Hindi na nagsalita si Sehun at hinagis ang maduming tissue sa kasama.

“Fuck, I was asking you properly kaya!” asar ng kaibigan.

“Sira. Syempre oo, kaya I’m worried,” Sehun confessed. “Alam mo naman na athletes can recover from a physical injury, pero minsan may kaakibat na trauma o kaya’y hindi na bumalik ang porma sa dati. Nag-aalala lang ako kasi Jeonghan really wanted to go pro after his collegiate career. Baka yung ACL pa niya humadlang sa kanya para maglaro for the national team.”

“Eh bakit concerned ka?”

Natahimik si Sehun sa tanong ng kaibigan, kasi oo nga--bakit siya concerned? It’s not as if they were still dating. It’s not as if they were even friends for that matter. Sure, may moment noong bumalik si Jeonghan sa paglalaro, pero bilang atleta, you’d support your fellow athlete. Pagkatapos naan noon, wala nang nangyari. Parang bumalik lang sa pananahimik noong dalawang taon na nakaraan. They both kept their word to not stay in contact with one another, kaya hindi talaga sila nag-uusap outside volleyball.

“Kahit na,” sabi ni Sehun. “Kilala ko pa rin yung tao. Mahirap hindi mag-alala.”

“Bahala ka nga dyan sa denial mo,” sagot ni Johnny. “Sese, two years na. Hindi ka pa rin nakakausad sa nararamdaman mo para kay Jeonghan?”

Sehun lifted up a chicken wing and shoved it to his face. “Kung hindi ka tatahimik, ikaw magbabayad ng lahat nito.”

~•~•~•~•~

  
  


“Acads night ah!”

“Yes, Cap!”

Isa-isa nang umalis ang mga manlalaro after ng malupit na training session nila. The team was already on a 3-1 standing, only losing to National University. Napakataas ng morale ng team, at mukhang mataas ang chances nila na magfinals this year, ‘wag lang makatapat ang NU sa seeding ng final four.

“Sehun, sandali.”

Kita ni Sehun ang nagmamadaling Seungcheol, hingal na hingal kasi tumakbo mula pa sa kaloob-looban ng gym.

“O, hinga,” asar ni Sehun sa teammate, pero inabutan din niya ng tubig ito. Tinanggihan ni Seungcheol ang tubig, at sumabay nang lumakad kay Sehun.

“Uwi ka ba ng Blue?” tanong ni Seungcheol habang papalabas na.

“Yep. Binge na ako ng Haikyu. Wala akong acads eh,” sabi ni Sehun. “Sabay ka?”

“Hindi,” Seungcheol scratched his nape, visibly nervous.

“May problema ba, Cheol?” seryosong tanong ni Sehun sa kasama.

“Si Jeonghan kasi.”

_Jeonghan._

“Anong nangyari?” tanong ni Sehun. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang makita ang lugmok na mukha ni Seungcheol. Dahan-dahang pumapasok lahat ng worst-case scenario sa utak niya. From nasiraan ng sasakyan to na-injure nanaman. Alam niyang may laban ang Ateneo sa UST today, pero hindi niya napanood kasi nasa kalagitnaan sila ng training for their match against UE.

“Bad game,” sabi ni Seungcheol. “Sobrang daming missed sets to the point na sinub out siya second and third set. Dami ring service error and misreceives.”

_Fuck._

“Sumasagot ba sa’yo?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Hindi kami sinasagot ni Shua. Nakauwi na siya, sure kami, pero wala na siyang nirereplyan, kahit sina Wonwoo at Mingyu. Hindi ko na alam anong pwedeng gawin, kaya nagbabakasakali sana ako, Se. Baka pwede mong puntahan? Baka ikaw sagutin?”

Sehun wasn’t sure about what to do at this point. He wanted nothing more than to race to his unit and comfort Jeonghan, but the rational part of him knew that he and Jeonghan had a deal that they weren’t to see each other outside of games. Part ito ng napag-usapan nila after they ended whatever form of a relationship they had two years ago.

Pero Sehun knew that he couldn’t let Jeonghan wallow in his downward spiral alone.

“Susi?” simpleng tanong ni Sehun.

Seungcheol fished out the spare key he had to Jeonghan’s condo. “Cap, alam kong--”

“None of that, Cheol,” sabi niya sa nakababatang kaibigan. “Pwede naman akong humindi, pero nag-aalala pa rin ako.”

“Mahal mo pa rin ba?” tanong ni Seungcheol.

Sehun refused to answer the question, and left Seungcheol to his own devices. Mas mahalaga ang marating si Jeonghan agad.

~•~•~•~•~

Unit 1704.

It’s been two years since he last set foot in this room. Maraming pagkakataon sa mga taon na ‘yon na napindot niya ang 17 sa elevator, pero hindi bumaba. Force of habit? Baka. Longing? Most likely. It feels foreign being in front of this unit, but at the same time, it feels oddly familiar.

It feels like coming home.

The key fit perfectly through the hole. With one turn, the door swung open.

Nang pumasok siya, nakita niya kung gaano kalinis pa rin ang condo ni Jeonghan. May mga bagong kahon ng lego na hindi pa nabubuksan. Ang playing gear nakasalansan nang maayos sa mga organizer. Ang bola, nakalagay sa isang sulok. Ang umagaw-eksena sa kanyang paningin ay ang mga saklay na nakapatong sa may sala.

“Shuji naman, I told you I’m fine!”

Rinig ni Sehun ang sigaw mula sa study corner ni Jeonghan. He walked slowly towards the origin of the sound, fearful of the scene that would be waiting for him.

“Joshua Hong, I swear to God--”

Hindi na natapos ni Jeonghan ang sasabihin, dahil nang lumingon siya, nakita niya si Sehun na nakatayo sa harap niya.

“Se.”

No one said anything, afraid to break the fragile peace that the silence has washed over them. Sehun could only stare at Jeonghan, taking in the sight before him. Kitang-kita ang mga eyebags sa ilalim ng mga mata, ang pagod sa katawan, at ang benda sa kanyang tuhod. Ramdam ni Sehun ang tensyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa, at hindi niya alam ang tamang sasabihin.

“Why are you here?” Jeonghan finally broke the silence.

Sehun put his hand in his pocket, a habit of his when he gets nervous. “Nag-alala si Choi sa’yo, baka daw ako kausapin mo.”

Hindi akalain ni Sehun na matatawa sa kanya si Jeonghan. Jeonghan tried to stifle a giggle that wanted to escape his lips. Nung hindi niya na kinaya, the giggles turned into a full-blown boisterous laughter. It was the sound Sehun missed hearing most of all; para bang awitin ng mga anghel ang dating ng tawa ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

“Tangina, sinamantala ni Cheol kahinaan ko,” Jeonghan tried to say in between laughs.

“Halika na nga dito,” Sehun pulled Jeonghan to him, and enveloped him in a warm hug.

Napakaraming gusto sabihin ng simpleng yakap na ito. _I miss you. Are you okay? May masakit ba? Andito lang ako._

_Mahal kita._

Naramdaman ni Sehun na may tumutulo sa kanyang balikat. Naririnig niya ang mga hikbi ni Jeonghan, at ang pagnginig ng kasama. Lalo lang hinigpitan ni Sehun ang yakap para maipadama kay Jeonghan na andito lang siya; na hindi na siya nag-iisa.

“Se,” Jeonghan whispered into his shoulders as he felt the younger cling onto him for dear life.

“Iyak ka lang, bubba,” bulong pabalik ni Sehun. Ito ang palihim na tawag ni Sehun kay Jeonghan, pet name ba kumbaga. He never called Jeonghan this publicly, but he wanted to comfort him.

“Isang taon mo rin atang tinago ‘yan. Iyak ka lang. Hindi ako mawawala.”

Humigpit ang yakap na balik ni Jeonghan, at hinayaan lang niyang humagulgol ang mas bata. Jeonghan was rambling incoherently that Sehun couldn’t make out what he was saying. Lumakas ang mga hikbi ni Jeonghan, at hinayaan lang ni Sehun na umiyak siya. Sehun felt his own eyes water as he could see how Jeonghan was struggling to keep everything together.

“Bubba, don’t go,” he heard Jeonghan whisper as he calmed down.

Nagulat si Sehun na binalik ni Jeonghan ang pet name, at lalong nagdala ng samu’t saring emosyon.

“I won’t, I promise.”

~•~•~•~•~

“Napanood mo yung game?” tanong ni Jeonghan habang ngumunguya ng cheese stuffed crust ng Pizza Hut.

Sehun shook his head. “In training kami. Nalaman ko lang kay Cheol.”

“Thank God, hindi mo nakita kung gaano ako ka-palpak kanina,” sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Sira, baka off ka lang talaga. Kababalik mo lang after ng injury mo.”

“It’s not that, Se,” Jeonghan put the pizza down. “It’s something else.”

“Ano ba ‘yun?”

“Takot na ako maglaro,” Jeonghan whispered.

Ito na nga ang kinakabahala ni Sehun. Athletes are never the same once they suffer a big injury such as an ACL tear. Hindi lahat kaya magbounce back, at lalong hindi lahat kaya pang humawak ng bola muli.

“Bakit?”

“Takot na ako tumalon,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “I'm afraid of falling kasi kapag mali nanaman bagsak ko, bibigay nanaman tuhod ko.”

“Masakit ba siya?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Sobra.”

Lumingon si Jeonghan sa bintana, kitang-kita ang mga bituin na kumikinang sa langit. “Parang napakalaking joke lang na marami nang lumalapit para i-recruit ako sa pro teams tapos na-injure pa ako. Dahil lang hindi ko naayos bagsak ko.”

“Sure naman akong minamata ka pa rin ng mga teams. Si Coach Soo Man binabantayan pa rin mga laro mo.”

“Wish ko lang,” ani Jeonghan. “Katakot na parang mawawasak lang pangarap ko.”

“Eh 'di wag mong hayaan mawasak,” Sehun said.

“Tungak,” mahinang tumawa si Jeonghan. “Paanong hindi mawawasak eh it got crushed because of the injury?”

“But you recovered,” sagot ni Sehun. “I know you religiously went to PT, you didn't overexert yourself, you followed your training regimen. Nakabalik ka sa porma bago magsimula ang season. Kaya mo 'to, Han.”

“Se, sa practice lang ako magaling,” pag-amin ni Jeonghan. “Pagdating sa match, para akong tuod na hindi makagalaw sa takot.”

“Alam mo, 'yan ang problema mo Jeonghan. Masyado kang takot.”

“Excuse me?”

Sehun straightened up and turned to face Jeonghan. “Kapag takot ka, tatakbuhan mo na lang. Hindi mo man lang subukan. Sinikap mo yung rehab period para makabalik ka sa dati mong porma tapos ngayon na nasa court ka, natatakot ka? Paano ka na lang uusad niyan?”

Natahimik si Jeonghan, hindi maka-imik sa sinabi ni Sehun. Nagbabadya nanaman tumulo ang mga luha niya nang hawakan ni Sehun ang kanyang mga kamay.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” he said. “The more na matakot ka, the more you let your fears control you. Mas malaki ang mga pangarap mo kaysa sa takot mo.”

Pinunasan ni Sehun ang mga luhang tumulo mula sa mga mata ni Jeonghan. God, how he hates making him cry. Hindi niya kaya kapag nakikita niyang umiiyak si Jeonghan; para bang pati ang puso niya nadudurog sa bawat patak ng luha.

“Han, ‘wag ka na matakot. Kung may mga bashers man sa labas ng condo na ‘to, hayaan na natin. Ikaw ang mahalaga, at ang mga pangarap mo.”

~•~•~•~•~

“Baba na ako, ah?”

Sehun stood up, getting ready to leave, but Jeonghan pulled his hand.

“Dito ka muna, please?”

“Okay.”

Jeonghan was internally thrilled that Sehun sat back down on his bed. Ilang taon niyang tiniis na wag ito icontact. He owed it to Sehun to let him have his peace of mind nang makaalis siya sa buhay nito.

All because of him and his goddamn fear of commitment.

“Ano gusto mo gawin?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Usap?”

“About?”

“Us.”

On cue, nasamid si Sehun dahil sa sinabi ni Jeonghan. Pinipigilan ni Jeonghan tumawa sa reaksyon ng kasama, habang ang mas matanda naman ay aligagang naghanap ng tissue.

“Jeonghan, konting pasabi naman,” sabi niya, habang nagpupunas ng kalat niya.

“Dalawang taon tayo hindi nag-usap, kailangan ko pa ba ng pasabi?” asar pabalik ni Jeonghan.

“Gago,” Sehun settled back beside him. “Anong tungkol sa atin ba gusto mong pag-usapan?”

Muling nakatanaw si Jeonghan sa bintana. This time, si Sehun din nakatingin na sa langit. This feels familiar.

“Napaisip ako sa sinabi mo.”

“Na alin?”

“Na takot ako,” sabi ni Jeonghan.

Sehun didn't say anything, so Jeonghan took it as a cue to keep going.

“Alam mo ba noong umamin ka sakin na may gusto ka na talaga sakin, mahal na kita no'n? Kaso talagang natakot ako magcommit sa'yo. Kaya instead of giving it a try, I hid behind my feelings na lang. It ended up with me losing you.”

Hindi na mabilang ni Jeonghan kung ilang beses siya umiyak ngayong araw na 'to, pero hindi niya na sinubukan pigilan ang paghikbi. He let the sobs escape his lips, begging that this was the last time he would cry tonight.

“Se, mahal kita,” sabi niya. “Mahal pa rin kita.”

Pinunasan ni Jeonghan ang mga luha sa mukha. “Maiintindihan ko naman kung hindi mo na ako gusto, but–”

Before Jeonghan could finish the sentence, Sehun pulled him by the nape and crashed his lips onto his.

Hindi makagalaw si Jeonghan noong una; it felt as if the world around him stopped, and all he could feel was Sehun's lips. Nanghina ang buong pagkatao ni Jeonghan as he savored the moment. They both have kissed so many times while they were together, but this one was different. There was longing. There was relief. There was a resolve.

Jeonghan sank into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sehun. Tears were streaming down their faces as he tasted the salt from his lips. While everything was full of excitement, Sehun was gentle. The kiss, from being one full of hunger and passion, turned into something sweet and innocent.

When Jeonghan pulled away, ang nakikita lang niya ay ang magagandang mata ni Sehun, na kumikinang dala ng mga luha.

“Sino bang nagsabing hindi na kita mahal?”

Jeonghan smiled, giving him a chaste kiss. “Wala, baka lang naman kasi. And I know na crush ka nung isang rookie ng Adamson, baka mamaya may thing na rin kayo.”

Hinila ni Sehun pahiga si Jeonghan sa kama, at niyakap siya nang mahigpit.

“Sabi ko nga diba? Hindi ka ganun kadali kalimutan,” bulong ni Sehun.

“Nambola pa.”

“Totoo naman kasi,” Sehun sat up, looking unsure if he should leave.

“May training ka bukas?” Jeonghan asked out of the blue.

“Wala, bakit?” Sehun said, lacing their fingers together.

“Patulugin mo na ako, tapos tulog ka na din dito,” bulong ni Jeonghan.

“Okay.”

Sehun lied back down, sneaked his arm around Jeonghan's waist, spooning him.

“Sing me a song, please,” Jeonghan requested.

Sehun chuckled, obliging to his request. “Masusunod po.”

_Tulog na mahal ko_

_Hayaan na muna natin ang mundong ito_

_'Lika na, tulog na tayo_

“Namiss ko ang boses mo,” mahinang sabi ni Jeonghan, ramdam na ang antok dala ng pagod ngayong araw na 'to.

_Tulog na mahal ko_

_Wag kang lumuha, malambot ang iyong kama_

_Saka na mam'roblema_

Nanghina si Jeonghan dahil sa lahat ng pwedeng mangyari, here he was, with the only man he ever let himself have feelings for. Akala niya all was lost when he let Sehun walk away, but for some reason, Fate allowed them to finally be together, through knocking some sense into Jeonghan's pig-headed brain.

He felt Sehun play with his hair as he continued to sing.

_Tulog na, hayaan na muna natin sila_

_Mamaya, hindi ka na nila kaya pang saktan_

_Kung matulog, matulog ka na_

Nakaramdam ng kapayapaan si Jeonghan sa boses ni Sehun. It's as if all the worries of yesterday and tomorrow were long forgotten. Ang mga tao lang sa loob ng bubble na ito ang mahalaga, at walang ibang makakapasok sa munting mundo nila.

_Tulog na mahal ko_

_Nandito lang akong bahala sa iyo_

_Sige na, tulog na muna_

_Tulog na mahal ko_

_At baka bukas ngingiti ka sa wakas_

_At sabay natin harapin ang mundo_

To that, Jeonghan smiled. He knew that finally, he would face the world with his beloved. No matter what happened, the security of having Sehun with him was more than enough. His fears were cast aside as he welcomed the hope tomorrow has in store for him.

_Tulog na, hayaan na muna natin sila_

_Mamaya, hindi ka na nila kaya pang saktan_

_Kung matulog, matulog ka na_

“Tulog na, mahal ko,” was the last thing Jeonghan heard as he succumbed to sleep.

~•~•~•~•~

_@sehun04: Winning the championship was something I never really dreamed of happening, dahil maraming magagaling na koponan sa UAAP. Maraming salamat sa buong UP community; from the admin, the faculty, the students, the alumni, from all the constituent units. Kung wala ang inyong suporta't pagmamahal para sa team, hindi namin alam kung saan kami huhugot ng lakas._

_Sa aming coaching staff, maraming salamat sa lahat ng oras na ibinuhos niyo sa team para gumaling pa kami. This is the sweetest feeling–giving back everything you've worked hard for. Para sa aming head coach na si Coach Soo Man, Coach, ito na. Nakuha na natin._

_Sa mga teammates ko, solid kayo. Ang tiwala, ang pagod, ang dugo't pawis, lahat nagmaterialize. I couldn't be prouder of all of you. Mula sa ating libero, sa ating converted setter, sa mga spikers at blockers, sa mga service and defensive specialists, solid kayong lahat. I wish we could've played another year together, but I know you'll all fare well in the next season. Continue to work together and inspire each other._

_To our seniors na nakagraduate na, you paved the foundation for this team. Championship niyo rin ito._

_To all the players from the different schools, it was a great season for all of us. We should all be proud of ourselves._

_This is not a goodbye to volleyball, but a farewell to my years with my alma mater. Salamat, UP. Padayon. Lagi't lagi, para sa'yo._

_@jeonghan02: proud of you, bubba kong Finals MVP. well-deserved! I love you. 😙_

_@sehun04: congratulations to the silver medalists, Ateneo de Manila! proud of you too, bubba kong best setter. I love you more. ❤️💙_

  
  


_@jeonghan02: kasama ang MVP ng buhay ko. ✨❤️💙_

**Author's Note:**

> Sigawan niyo ako sa [twitter!](https://twitter.com/justljhthings)


End file.
